


Traditions

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Teyla/Evan Lorne, traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Evan hikes her flowing skirt higher, exposing her thighs to the moonlight coming brightly through the windows. Her shirt has already been unbuttoned by his eager hands, her bra pushed aside awkwardly. He suckles on one hardened nipple hungrily, dragging his teeth over the tip even as his fingers move against her. He presses two long fingers up into the wet heat between her legs and his thumb rubs her clit in little circles.

Teyla wriggles, trying to get more contact, the leather seat making odd noises under her that she barely notices. She's not sure if it's the unfamiliar surroundings or the wine they had at dinner or just the sheer power of Evan's mouth and hands, but she is already throbbing with heat and ready to break. He has been flirting with her heavily all evening, so much so that by the time he finally touched her, her undergarments had been soaked through from her arousal.

The damp fabric is discarded on the floor of the automobile, and distantly she can hear the pounding of the ocean – unless that is merely her own pulse thrumming through her body. Evan twists his fingers within her, not thrusting but just touching her intimately. She wrenches his head up to kiss him, because that sensation of him savoring her body always makes her dizzy with lust and joy.

She can feel the tension in his shoulders, in his kiss, and his thumb pushes harder, faster against the bundle of nerves. His fingers begin to penetrate her, making her tighten helplessly around him. Teyla trembles with every circuit his thumb makes, her muscles utterly out of her own control, until her head falls back against the seat and she gasps as the pleasure surges through her from head to toes.

He groans her name out, dragging her from the blissful nothingness that follows her orgasm. Fumbling slightly with his jeans, she somehow manages to get the fastenings open and push the material down his hips even though she can barely see his lap. It isn't helping that Evan jumps with almost every touch. She wraps a hand around him and strokes slowly and gently, shivering as his own fingers, still buried in her, twitch in response. His face presses against her neck, his unshaven cheek prickling against her skin. He bites down near her pulse point, silently begging. She speeds up her movements and mere seconds lapse before he shudders and spills over her hand and her bare thigh.

Slowly they settle, Evan coaxing her to turn and rest with her back against his chest. The sea air is cool now against her heated skin. She looks out the windows at the cliffs and ocean outside the car, thrown into relief by the moonlight. This is the Pacific Ocean, which covers a full third of the planet. She has heard of it from several of the team, but seeing the coast is beyond words.

Evan kisses the side of her head and she cranes her neck. "This is really a tradition among your people? Having sex in an automobile?"

She feels his shrug as his arms cradle her. "For adolescents yes. But it's a little easier to have, you know, actual intercourse, when you're younger. More flexible."

Wickedly, she slides her toes against his bare calf and grins at the muttered curse. "I have never heard you complain about my flexibility," she points out.

His hands tighten on her waist. "True. Although I'm not quite as bendable as I used to be." She laughs lightly, something she does far more with him than she has with anyone in a long time. He tucks her hair behind her ear and nuzzles her throat. "Plus, you get older and you find out how much more comfortable a bed is." His hips grind against her backside a little and her breath catches. His voice dips lower and sends a jolt of pure sensual heat down her spine. "More room to maneuver and all that."

She hums out a sigh. "Perhaps we can explore those possibilities back at the hotel?"

His mouth finds the bite mark on her neck and his tongue soothes the hot skin lightly. "Absolutely," he agrees.

Teyla tilts her head back and wonders what other Earth traditions Evan can teach her tonight.


End file.
